ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky LeFay
Lucky LeFay, Born Lux LeFay in the French Quarter of New Orleans, is the confused and damaged Diva who currently works for Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (ECFW) and is one of the ECFW Divas and a former two time ECFW Women's Champion History Lux Willow LeFay was born on April 14th 1985, in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Her mother had a complicated pregnancy and also a traumatic time giving birth to Lux, and the baby ended up being an emergency caesarean and had breathing problems. But she pulled through and earned the nickname Lucky from her family. Born into a wealthy family with some history they had to forget, but this didn’t stop the family form caring and loving each other. The youngest of three Lucky never went with out until one fateful day when she was 16 she lost both her parents, older brother and sister in a car accident. Lucky was the only survivor in the wreck and has always felt guilty about walking away unharmed. After the accident Lucky had no where to go as her Uncle claimed the house as his and due to his dislike of Lucky’s mother and the families beliefs, for a time he had Lucky sectioned and she spent several months in a hospital until she was "saved" by her aunt. Lucky has never spoken about her time in the hospital but it is believed she suffered an emotional break during her time there and recently more is being discovered about her two months locked away. While Lucky grew up she watched different wrestling companies going through the town, at 18 Lucky decided this is what she wanted to do and soon started training with DuBois Devereaux After competing in several local events it wasn’t long before an ECFW talent scout spotted her and she signed her contract Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling Within her first few weeks in ECFW Lucky had made an impression on the fans, and had to come face to face with a person from her past when she learnt Diamond was also on the Diva Roster. Lucky and the Heaven Sent girls clashed and she teamed with Misty Hilton and Alexis Knight to take the girls on. For months the two different sets of girls clashed and lots of names were thrown around the one that many took offence to was “cookie cutter”. After a couple of months wrestling in the ECFW ring Lucky earned her first title shot against Diamond. Lucky didn’t succeed but has had other shots at the title but is yet to win the belt. At the end of 2006 and start of 2007 Lucky was seeing her Doctor, Dr Fowler more often but finally came off any medication and stopped seeing him, and an instant change was seen in her. One of these changes being her actions towards former friend Alexis Knight. Lucky turned on Alexis after Nick and Kurt Evans promised her a title shot. Since then Lucky has seems to have snapped and so far no one has been able to reach her. Over the last few months Lucky has made it clear that she feels she needs a family and hers turend her attention to Brianna Hilton and has made comments about building this family and Juliette Hilton being a part of it And week by week Lucky seems to be slipping further away from saving... And her eyes are firmly set on the Hilton family Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Outta Luck Lucky stands face to face with the opponent, slightly to their side. Lucky tucks her head under the opponent's near arm, reaches across the opponent's chest and around their neck with her near arm, and places her other arm against their back. Lucky then lifts the opponent up and falls forward, either flat on their chest or their knees, slamming the opponent down to the mat back first. *'Signature moves' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Shortarm Clothesline'' :*''Springboard roundhouse kick'' :*''Superplex'' :*''Springboard headscissors takedown'' :*''Scoop power slam'' :*''Sitout facecrusher'' :*''Stunner'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Tiltawhirl side slam'' :*''Spear'' :*''Face Buster'' :*''Spike DDT'' Championships and Accomplishments ECFW Women's Champion (x2) (October 20, 2007 - November 20, 2007, December 4, 2007- February 2, 2008) *2007 Diva of the Year 3rd Runner Up *2007 Heel of the Year 2nd Runner Up *2007 Most Improved Wrestler of the Year 2nd Runner Up *2007 Stable of the year 3rd Runner Up (The Hand of Inanna) *2008 Stable of the Year 1st Runner Up (The Hand of Inanna) *2008 Match of the Year 2nd Runner up: Viper Venom vs. Lucky LeFay (ECFW Women's Championship Ladder Match) (Aggression) *2008 Diva of the Year 3rd Runner Up *2008 Most Improved Wrestler of the Year 3rd Runner up Notable Feuds As soon as she joined ECFW Lucky became involved in a feud with Diamond and Gothika. What followed were several matches against the Heaven Scent girls. Since Lucky turned her back on her friends she has become locked in a feud with Alexis Knight and Tatium Tyler. When Lucky turned her back on on her Doctor, and had her mental break she lost her friendship with Misty Hilton and Lucky has recently made comments about Brianna Hiltons daughter which has made Brianna take notice. The Kidnap of Juliette Hilton On October 30th on TNT it was reviled that Lucky LeFay had kidnapped Brianna Hilton’s daughter Juliette Hilton. Lucky wanted a family and had decided to build one; she recruited Maxie Fox who seduced the bodyguard Brianna hired to look after Juliette and after she knocked out the bodyguard Maxie and Lucky ran off with Juliette. For weeks Lucky had hold of Juliette and after she married Dr Damien Fowler she planed to christen Juliette in to the family, this was interrupted by the returning Alexis Knight. And Juliette was returned to her mother. The Hand Of Inanna The Hand of Inanna is a stable led by Lucky LeFay; the other members of the stable are Dr Damien Fowler and Maxie Fox. Lucky took the name from the Goddess of love and war called Inanna. She was a goddess of love who used her body to get what she wanted (Lucky’s reference to Maxie Fox being part of the group) and taking what you want from life (a reference to Lucky’s longing to have a family and Child). Together the group took part in the kidnap of Juliette Hilton and even though Alexis Knight returned Juliette to her mother (Brianna Hilton) the group stayed together and are known as a dark force among the ECFW roster who seem to be keeping a firm hold on the ECFW Women’s Championship Marriage to Dr Damien Fowler On the 27th of November 2007, Lucky LeFay married her former Doctor, Dr Damien Fowler. The held a ceremony in the centre of the ECFW ring which was conducted by a druid priest. Maxie Fox was Lucky’s maid of honer and Juliette Hilton was a flower girl. Lucky LeFay was dressed in a black and purple wedding dress, purple corset style top and lots of black lace skirt, she also had on black heels and a black lace veil, in her hand a bunch of purple and black roses. Damien and Lucky exchanged black wedding bands. After the wedding Lucky intended to christen Juliette Hilton into the family, a ceremony which was interrupted by Alexis Knight. Outside of ECFW Lucky is keen to keep her personal life under wraps and doesn’t think the world should know everything about her, what is known is that she is still struggling with the death of her family and that she has had a recent mental break which has made a darker Lucky who will stop at nothing to gets what she wants. Lucky LeFay Lucky LeFay Lucky LeFay Lucky LeFay Lucky LeFay